


Setbacks and Inspirations

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily is an extraordinary girl, and in more ways than one. In her 6th and 7th years of Hogwarts, she finds new love, friendship and courage as she endures some of the toughest circumstances she will ever undergo.





	1. All Was Great

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Characters:

Lily Evans – main character

Charlie Baits – Lily’s best friend

Riley Kit – Lily’s best friend

James Potter – Gryffindor Co-Captain

Sirius Black – Fellow sixth year Gryffindor

Remus Lupin – Prefect

Peter Pettigrew – Fellow sixth year Gryffindor

** Setbacks and Inspirations **

** Chapter One – All Was Great **

Lily was sitting patiently on a city bus that had been slowed by traffic, in downtown London. After an eventful day of shopping with her closest friends from Hogwarts, she was grateful for a quiet and peaceful ride home. She was surrounded with shopping bags, occupying more than four seats; though it didn’t really matterfor the bus was practically empty.

Such a long and quiet ride home gave Lily time to reflect. She was to become a sixth year Gryffindor student, prefect, and Quidditch co-captain. 

In her five previous years at the Wizarding School, she had worked her hardest and had sacrificed plenty to excel in all of the ways she did. By her third year, Lily had decided she would become an auror once she graduated, and would earn herself an impressive position in "The Order", alongside Charlie’s parents.There, she would undoubtedly take part in Voldemort’s downfall. 

If this plan somehow fell through, she would become a professional Quidditch player, as she was a stunning keeper. 

Lily let out a satisfied sigh as she thought of what it would be like to become an auror.

_I would be saving lives and arresting maniacs while receiving impressive pay checks. Not too shabby,_ she marvelled as the bus slowly made its way through London’s busy streets. 

_Just two more years and I’ll be rid of Petunia, homework, and silly rules._

***************************************************************

Lily opened her magazine, skimming through its contents, and waited tolerantly for home to grow near.

_Tonight,_ she mused, _I’ll write to Riley and Charlie, to confirm of course, when we’ll gather at the barrier of the Hogwarts Express._

She laughed quietly at the thought of her friends. 

She quite accurately predicted their reactions to her new wardrobe. Once they saw all of her purchases, Charlie would give lectures for spending so much on clothing, while Riley would want to try everything on.

Riley and Charlie; Charlie more formally known as Charlotte; were Lily’s best friends, and despite their highly obvious differences, they were supportive and cared greatly for one another.

Charlie **-** the wallflower **-** was the forgettable type. Always quiet **,** an endless dreamer, she seemed to connect with Lily from the beginning. Charlie’s innocent vulnerability was what had appealed to Lily, and Lily’s strength to Charlie. At just five feet, she was neither short nor tall. She had unremarkable brown hair and eyes to match. There was innocence and hidden loyalty within Charlie that most didn’t see. It was rather endearing. She had few friends (three maybe), but the friends that she did have were the ones who knew she was a sweet, innocent, loyal girl. The friends that she had were the kind that lasted a lifetime. 

Riley was the opposite of both Lily and Charlie. She was completely unpredictable and appallingly blunt. You could never be certain whether she was content or angry most of the time. Even Lily and Charlie- who had both known her for over five years- hadn’t completely solved Riley Baits, the puzzle. Things they had discovered after all of these years however were that she was compassionate, always honest (even at the worst of times) and extremely charming. Riley like Lily and unlike Charlie tended to stand out in crowds. With purple eyes and raven hair she could nearly sit on, who wouldn’t? 

Lily Evans was what you could call "cool calm and collected". Despite those ridiculous old wives tales of redheads and their "fiery" tempers, Lily rarely lost hers. She was always considered reasonable and one who usually solved problems with a composed demeanour. Lily wasn’t what you could call popular. Though she mostly kept to herself, she was generally liked all around for her easygoing and very tolerant attitude. Lily got her attention through her auburn red hair, bright green eyes and porcelain features. 

***************************************************************

Eventually Lily’s stop came into view. She stood, stretched, and retrieved her many bags. 

She thanked the bus driver as she descended onto the road, and viewed the familiar surroundings.

She was more or less five minutes from her house, and it was rather dark out. As she grew closer to home, a nauseous feeling was developing in the pit of her stomach. The kind of feeling one gets as danger approaches. With each step she took, the feeling grew worse. Nevertheless, she forced herself to walk faster, until she was almost in a jog.

She was about to turn the last bend when, without warning, she was forced to stop dead in her tracks. She stood there, unable to move her feet. In a panic, she strained with all her strength, but it was no use. 

She looked ahead into the street, and was able to see her house from there. This brought her a sense of relief. It looked just as it had when she had left it, meaning her parents had not yet been harmed. 

Realizing this, she sensed sudden movement behind her. Almost too afraid to look, she slowly turned. There, behind her, stood a nightmare. The infamous Lord Voldemort was but a few paces away, smiling maliciously.

Only a few feet away, and walking toward her with that evil, knowing smile on his face, Voldemort stopped.

She was frightened now, though she’d never admit, as he smiled at Lily, his unsettling red eyes boring into hers.

"Lily," he said, low and calm, "I’ve wanted to talk to you for quite some time now. I must say, you’re very hard to get a hold of for a sixteen-year-old girl. You know…"

"C-c-cut the nonsense, Voldemort,” Lily interrupted, trying to sound bold, “just tell me what you want, please." 

This outburst suprised both Voldemort and herself.

"Now, now have patience _dear,_ I was getting to that you know," he said with a chuckle that didn’t quite reach his eyes. "I have a proposition for you Lily, one that you will find very hard to refuse. It has been …"

As he spoke, Lily racked her brain for something, anything, that might aid her in such a dire situation. Searching frantically, a certain memory appeared in her mind. A memory from a few years back in the Great Hall, with Dumbledore and her peers.

***************************************************************

_"You all know of the terrible Dark Lord and his followers now, and how he has been terrorizing many families both Muggles and magical. He has been attacking more recently than ever and there are few things that I can do to guide you. If you wish, before you leave for the summer, a spell cast on you and your family can be arranged. It will keep you hidden from the eyes of those who wish to harm you. Other than that, I don’t really know what else to recommend other than a simple spell that you should use if you are ever in danger. If you ever feel threatened, all you must do is cast " **Auxilium",** and help will be on the way. I hope…"_

_***************************************************************_

_That’s it!_ thought Lily, _Shit, where’s my wand?_

"…and that is why you must join us, for you would be the most unlikely spy. I’ve been informed that Dumbledore trusts you, making this a brilliant idea."

"And what if I say no?" she asked, attempting to buy time as she searched for her wand.

"We already went through this, Lily. It's unlike you to miss any details," he replied, evidently annoyed. "As I’ve already made quite clear, I’ll kill your family and friends. I'll kill you last, after you’ve watched everyone you’ve ever loved suffer." 

_Thank Merlin!_ thought Lily as her hand found her wand. 

"So, what do you say Lily? A safe employment under my wing, or an unbearable death for the loved ones?"

"Hmm, you know I think it’d be best if I -  _ **EXPELLIARMUS**!_ " she yelled to the Dark Lord’s surprise. Shouting the spell, she pointed her wand at his distraught face.

He stumbled back, unmistakable fury tainting his features. "You shouldn’t have done that Lily," he said, voice dangerously low. " ** _CLAUDUS_**!" 

As an agonizing pain shot through her legs, Lily fell to the ground hard. He was walking toward her once again, and she knew what she had to do. Pointing her wand skyward, she yelled, " _ **AUXILIUM**!_ "’ 

Panic tainted his features this time, as Voldemort swore loudly, kicked Lily hard and then apparated. 

After that, for Lily, all was black. 


	2. Numb

** Setbacks and Inspirations **

** Ch. ** ** 2 – Numb **

Numbness was all Lily felt, or didn’t feel, as she slowly regained consciousness. What she did feel was confused. She could barely see and her eyes stung immensely from the bright lights that seemed to surround her.

Lily, who was beginning to panic, frantically searched her surroundings for something, anything that looked familiar. Everything was blurry, something that scared her even further. She couldn’t move her body and as she frantically searched for signs that weren’t there, Lily started to remember the events that had happened between Lord Voldemort and her.

She sensed movement to her left. She turned to see a blurred figure approach her, only to walk off in a hurry.

“She’s awake!” called a familiar voice in the distance. “Merlin, she’s awake! Contact Joseph and Julie immediately and inform them that their daughter is finally conscious.”

About ten seconds later, the figure with the familiar voice returned. This time she was with a few others who were dressed in white robes.

Lily tried to speak, but no sound escaped her lips except those of painful coughs resulting from an extremely dry throat.

“Don’t try to speak Miss Evans,” said a man’s voice. “I know you must be confused, so I would like to inform you that everything is under control. Professor McGonagall and I will explain all there is to know.”

As Professor Dumbledore spoke, someone who had to be a nurse brought a sweet smelling liquid to her lips. “It will cure your throat miss,” she explained, so Lily swallowed it.

“Professor Dumbledore is that you?” asked Lily, feeling the liquid come into effect almost immediately. 

“Indeed Miss Evans, now let us explain.”

“Eight days ago,” Professor McGonagall began, “in case you do not remember, you had a rather horrible encounter with the Dark Lord.”

“Do you remember anything about this encounter Lily?” asked Dumbledore.  

“Yes, yes of course I remember. Where _am_ I exactly Professor?” 

“You’re in St. Mungo’s Hospital. You have been for eight days now,” replied Minerva McGonagall.

“I heard my parent’s names earlier. Where are they? Voldemort didn’t harm them did he?” Lily asked worriedly. 

Though Minerva flinched at Voldemort’s name, she answered. “Your parents weren’t hurt at all. Your parents aren’t permitted to enter a magical hospital, and that’s why they aren’t here now.”

“What’s wrong with my eyesight, I can hardly see anything,” said Lily, a little more relaxed now.

“It must be an unavoidable side affect from the curse He Who Must Not Be Named threw upon you. The healer said it should wear off in a few weeks,” Dumbledore answered. “Do you have any more questions before we must leave you? I know you must be extremely curious after all that has happened.”

Lily thought for a while and then decided to ask, “Why me? I know he said that no one would suspect me as a spy, but that doesn’t explain much. Why would the strongest dark wizard want _any_ Muggleborn, a Mudblood, to join him? I just don’t understand.” 

“Well,” said Dumbledore, “there are a few things that I haven’t exactly been honest to you about all these years.”

Quite puzzled, Lily replied, “Well, what is it then?”

“Hmm, how to explain, how to explain,” mumbled the elderly professor. “Well, I guess I’ll just explain everything.”

If anything, Lily looked more curious. 

“Since the beginning of time,” he began, “with every new generation, a certain kind of person has been born. Either magical or Muggle, it has not seemed to matter. These, well, these certain kind of people are truly special Lily, and unique in their own ways. It is hard to describe them, hard to classify them, for they are never the same as the certain kinds of people who have been born before them. You Lily Evans, are your generation’s truly special and unique, certain kind of person.”

 

Lily tried to think about this for a minute.

“I’m sorry professor, but if anything, you have managed to confuse me even further,” Lily admitted regretfully.  

Professor McGonagall wisely intervened, “Lily you, are what is known to be an Unknown. You are the Unknown of your generation. We, the ministry, Professor Dumbledore and I, have known since your third year.” 

“Yes, it came as quite a surprise actually. One day we’re in the middle of a meeting, and then all of a sudden a woman beside me has gone cross-eyed and has started reciting a prophecy. The prophecy being delivered was about you.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait,_ ” interrupted Lily. “Aren’t you going to tell me more about these Unknown people? What can they do? I mean I’m already satisfied with being a witch and everything, but this sounds interesting.” 

“Well,” answered Albus, “that’s the thing. All Unknowns have different talents and usually they are extremely well hidden. It’s impossible to know what to expect. An Unknown’s talents are famous for showing up rather unexpectedly.”

“Really, well that doesn’t explain why Voldemort would want me to join him. For all he knows my powers could be somewhat, well, shitty. 

Minerva frowned at this while Dumbledore chuckled. “I’m guessing that he does not want to take a chance. Some of the most powerful wizards have been Unknowns.”

“ _Merlin,_ ” said an overwhelmed Lily.

“You’re correct,” he said, eyes twinkling.

“Sorry?” she asked.

“You’re right, Merlin was an Unknown.”

“You’re joking!” accused Lily, astonished.

“No joke,” said Dumbledore, a slight laugh in his tone. “Now, your parents were extremely frightened by this whole ordeal. Your friends were as well. They couldn’t come to see you however. The ministry wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Well why not?”

“I’m not sure actually,” replied the Professor. “But to your right, you will find quite a lot of treats and presents that they managed to send you. There are some from your parents as well.” 

Lily reached out and sure enough, there was a mountain of things. She felt a twinge of comfort as she thought of Riley, Charlie and her parents.

Not noticing, professor Dumbledore looked at his watch and then back at Lily. “I’m really sorry about this, but Minerva and I have much important business to attend to. We must be going now.”

“Already? But I have so many more questions to ask you. Like…like why I can’t move?”

“Miss Evans, we really must be leaving now. I’m sure this is just another curable side-affect,” responded Minerva, patting her leg before walking toward the door with Dumbledore. “Get some rest; I’m sure we’ll see you sooner than later, at Hogwarts of course. Take care Lily.”

“I’ve had quite enough rest thank you,” Lily grumbled sullenly, as they walked out the door.

Lily was mistaken though as she found herself drifting of to sleep.

********************************************

She awoke as she heard footsteps again toward her left. The voice that then spoke revealed the intruder to be a man. 

“Hello Miss Evans, I’m Mr. Hopkins, your healer.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she replied groggily. “What seems to be the problem? You know, besides the fact that I can barely move or see.”

The healer sat down on a chair beside her. This made her realize that he definitely didn’t have good news.

“Well, we did some tests and as you probably already know; you were cursed with **_Claudus_**.”

“Go on,” urged Lily.

“Well, this curse is pretty new and not many people have been affected by it. This means we don’t know much about it. Miss Evans, this means we don’t know the cures to some of its effects.”

Lily didn’t like the sound of this and was beginning to regret asking what was wrong with her.

“We know that the curse causes blindness, it paralyses and it causes the victim to become mute **.** So far, we’ve found cures for the blindness and as is obvious, the effect it has on a person’s talking abilities. We have not, however, been able to find any cure for the paralysing effect Lily and I’m sorry to say that until we find a cure, you won’t be able to walk.” 

“How _long_ have you been looking for one _Sir?”_ she asked, holding back tears and starting to feel faint.

“It’s been years,” he admitted, sounding somewhat guilty.

Lily was dumbfounded. She didn’t know what to do, or say, or think. This healer was telling her that she would probably never walk again. 

And once more for Lily, all was black. 


	3. What a Predicament

<u></u>

<b style='mso-bidi-font-weight:normal'><u>Setbacks and Inspirations</u></b>

<b style='mso-bidi-font-weight: normal'><u>Ch.</u></b><b style='mso-bidi-font-weight:normal'><u> 3 – What a Predicament </u></b>

<b style='mso-bidi-font-weight:normal'></b>

The next week and a half were painful and unbearable for Lily. After undergoing numerous tests that never seemed to have promising or unexpected results, she was feeling miserable and depressed.

 

*************************************************************

 

As Lily woke up a few hours after she had first blacked out in the hospital. She felt a heavy weight on her stomach. She reached to feel the feathers of an unfamiliar owl. She felt for the parcels he carried and found them. After they were untied from the owl’s legs, she fed him some of the chestnuts she had discovered earlier from the pile of things at her right side. He was gone almost instantly. 

 

‘This isn’t very good,’ thought Lily. ‘I’ve got plenty of mail and I can’t even read it.’

 

Her vision was still terrible.

 

She threw the parcels aside, rather frustrated. Understandably, Lily was still quite shaken by the fact that she might never walk again. She might never be able to play Quidditch, and the ministry couldn’t possibly want a paralysed auror.

 

She had taken so many things for granted in the past. Never had she dreamed of something like this happening to her. In her mind, she would have to start completely anew. Not only would she need a new and completely different dream, a new and completely different lifestyle would be needed as well. Her old plan seemed unreachable now. She would need a new one. For the moment though, she would just settle on a little bit of crying. 

 

Sometimes, it feels good just to cry.

 

***************************************************************

 

Three days later, her eyesight was back to normal and she was as miserable as ever.

 

“Well,” said Mr. Hopkins. “We just need to perform a few more tests and then you should be able to go home. Your eyesight has undoubtedly recovered along with your speaking abilities. ” 

 

Extremely grumpy and pessimistic from endless hours of doing nothing but tests, Lily simply glared at him and said, “I’m <i style='mso-bidi-font-style:normal'>not </i>going through any more of your tests. They are a <i style='mso-bidi-font-style:normal'>waste</i> of time.”

 

“You should take the tests for your own good, but I’m not here to force you into anything.” 

 

“Good,” she said. “You aren’t as stupid as I thought you were.”

 

The healer stood, all the while hiding a small grin behind his hand. “Well thank you, I think.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Her anger receded and a tiny smile touched her lips.

 

“You can leave in a day, and you can take the wheelchair you’ve been using if you like,” He headed for the door. “And you should answer those letters. They must be worried sick about you.” 

“Wait, Healer!”

 

“Yes?” he asked, poking his head back inside her room.

 

“Do any of them know about me being, you know, paralysed?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure no one from the hospital has informed them. I think only Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore could have.”

“Alright.”

 

She reached for the letters and grabbed all three. One was from her parents, one from Riley, and the other from Charlie. 

 

*****************************************

 

Dear Lily,

 

This has to be the twentieth letter I’ve written and I have gotten absolutely no response from you. Please tell me you’re alright! They won’t tell us anything (bloody ministry) and we’ve been so worried; Riley and I that is.

 

I have a feeling the ministry has been monitoring all of my out-going mail, so I sent this letter from my uncle’s house. I also sent one for your parents and another for Riley.

 

Anyway, I have no idea what has happened to you or how you are now. All I know is that you’re in St. Mungo’s Hospital. Riley and I made sure to get you your favourite sweets, lollies, and such. You see, my mother is friends with one of the nurses and, well, you could say she did us a few favours. She won’t tell us anything about you either though.

 

We tried to visit you a few times but there’s just no getting past the ministry’s watchful eye! Please, if there is anything we can do for you just tell us!

 

Love,

Charlie

 

P.S. Please talk to Riley for me. I think she’s quite scared for you. I mean, she looks as cool as a cucumber but deep inside she’s undoubtedly downright frantic about everything!”  

 

P.P.S. My mum and dad also send to you their love. <b></b>

 

***************************************************************

 

Lily

 

Please tell me you’re okay because Charlie’s been such a mess. Everyday I’ve been getting loads of letters from her. They’re more like notes actually. Usually one-liners. ‘What if she’s not alright?!’, ‘What would we do without her?!’, ‘Oh Merlin, what should we do?!’

 

Lily, I think she’s driving me mad. 

 

I know you’re all right. It’s really Charlie <i style='mso-bidi-font-style:normal'>I’m</i> worried about. You should really try to contact her, you know, to calm her down a bit. 

 

Anyway, don’t be afraid to ask if you need or want anything. We have our sources. No joke. ;)

 

If you want to contact me, just send your letter to Charlie’s uncle (the bloke with the mole, not the blond one). And, you know, I really wouldn’t mind knowing how you are and what’s happened to you.

 

Yours Truly,

Riley

 

P.S I’ll see you on the train on Thursday. Don’t be late.

 

**********************************************************************

 

Lily

 

My God am I furious! It’s been nearly two weeks since we’ve heard a word of you! The bloody wizards at the ministry are too stubborn for their own good. They have no right! I mean, you <i style='mso-bidi-font-style: normal'>are</i> our daughter; we should have <i style='mso-bidi-font-style: normal'>some</i> means of contact! It’s just not right!

 

Anyway, how are you Lily and what in hell happened? First thing you know you’re setting the dinner table and the next, there’s a stampede of Aurors coming through the front door. They wouldn’t explain anything or even let us see you. At least Dumbledore told us that you would be all right. That calmed your mother and me down a tad.

 

Please send us news as to how you are doing, and to what in hell has happened. We are still very worried!

 

Love,Your Mom and Dad

 

P.S Petunia says hello.

 

***************************************************************

 

Lily got out some parchment and a quill, not sure how to respond. She didn’t want her friends to worry and she knew that they would if they knew the truth about her condition. Her parents however, she would have to tell, since she would be seeing them tomorrow.

 

She wrote to Charlie, Riley and her parents, telling her friends that she was all right and that she would explain everything on the train. She related to her parents, however, the whole truth.<b></b>

 

“Send these to Charlie’s uncle,” She said to her owl Bay. “The one with the mole.”


End file.
